


Bring Me Back To Life

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Bad end, Descriptions of Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Noiz's own thoughts about him and Aoba. Goes off his bad end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Back To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by an edit xxxxredxxxxcatxxxx on tumblr did~ Bring me back to life is an awesome song and y'all should listen to it owo

_Drip. Drip._

 

_What time is it…?_

_What day is it…?_

_Where…am I?_

* * *

 

I’ve never met someone like him. Someone so obnoxious, someone so ignorant, and someone so annoying. He managed to barge into my life, wrecking all my detailed plans and sort out future. I’ve never known anyone who can have such an effect on me. It’s weird, normally I can see right through someone with one glance. But with him I can and I can’t. At first I just thought he was a simplistic guy, but with more time passed, it started to change. I couldn’t see through him anymore. It’s almost as if he could see through me.

 

_No._

 

I don’t need anyone. I’ve buried all my emotions already, deep down in my core. It’s been that way ever since I was a child, ever since my own parents abandoned me. It can stay that way, that’s what I had thought. But he started to change me. Slowly and eventually, gently and warmly, he changed me. I hated it at first, but it started to feel nice. To be cared for, to have someone who’d worry about you. It was all so confusing nevertheless, not understanding and knowing his real intentions. It was frustrating at times.

 

_Why?_

 

Why was he doing things like this? Grabbing at me and using that serious tone as if the wound was something important. It was just bleeding, it didn’t even hurt. I don’t like being touched, because all I could ever feel was the numbness, nothing else. I should’ve pulled away, why didn’t I? Now I’ve fallen for him. His words, his eyes, his body, his soul. His everything. I’ve experienced love before, but it never lasted. With him, it’s different. It’s strange.

 

_I don’t understand._

Then, these strange emotions grew, bigger and stronger as more time passed on. It became frustrating. I didn’t want these feelings. They’re pointless, useless, without purpose. They would only get in the way. But I couldn’t get rid of them, my heart wouldn’t let me. I started to want, to desire for more. I wanted to spend time with him, I want him to look at me, I want to touch him, and for him to touch back. To teach me things about this world, to teach me things about myself, and about him. I started to learn this emotion called love. I guess I never really understood in the end, because, I’m trapped now.

 

_It’s warm…_

He had failed using Scrap on me. I don’t blame him though, seeing as he had near zero experience to it. It’s not a bad thing, we’re still together. It was a little different from what I’d imagined, since all the couples I saw on the streets were all doing lovey dovey things like sharing ice cream or going out to parks. Here, it’s dark. It’s endless. It’s warm.

 

_“…”_

I whisper out his name, but I don’t expect an answer. We don’t use our voices much now, except for when we make love and I can hear his pained yet pleasured moans. I like them. Because I make similar ones. In our normal time now, we lay in each other’s embrace, warm, tight and gentle. I love it, and I’m sure he does too. I can always feel new, fresh cuts forming everywhere we’re touching, and it hurts. I can always feel pain now, because I’m always close to him. It feels good.

 

_Pain…_

I can also feel his blood trickling down his body then onto mine, merging together with my own blood. It's a scent I can’t explain, a taste that I love. Some of it does end up passing my lips. Not that I mind. It’s also quiet in here, the only sounds are his breathing and mine, sometimes the sounds we’d make while having sex. I don’t mind it at all. It creates a strange tune, a melody that makes me feel warmer than I already am.

 

_Haha…_

But did I really want this? To spend an eternity with him in this place I can’t even name? In an endless darkness that has no boundaries whatsoever, in a place where there is absolutely nothing besides us each other? Do I really want to feel nothing but pain?

 

_…_

That’s not right. I know it. Somewhere deep down inside me, I know I want more than this. More than the crimson we bathe in, more than the pained pleasure running through our bodies, more than this endless darkness. I wanted to feel more, to feel what it is to lie on soft grass with him on a Saturday afternoon, to have dinner together in out own cozy house, to show how much I love him in a bed with a comfy mattress. I wanted to experience what it was like to wake up with him in my arms, what it was like to have a relaxed movie night together, what it was like to have him sitting in my lap while we watch TV together.

 

I…wanted to be saved.

 

But I guess…this is good too.

 

I love him, and he loves me.

 

But if…he could still, still…

 

Then please,

 

Bring me back to life.

 

[Link to Edit](http://xxxxredxxxxcatxxxx.tumblr.com/post/82109530585/bring-me-to-life-by-evanescence-edited)   [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQV71jYzjME)


End file.
